Love Letters
by nightmare4ever
Summary: Ever since her brothers garduated, Sarah have been getting sceret love letters. Weird isn't it?


The Gift The Gift

_Chapter 1_

_Sam and James' Graduation _

"My last time at this wonderful place," said a boy with his left side as pearl white skeleton and he right a pale blue rag doll with blood red hair and emerald green eye. He was at the Pumpkin High.

"Duh, duh, duh, duuuh," said the younger pure skeleton.

"What the hell was that for Jason," snapped the other boy.

"Dramatic effect, James," Jason Skellington said.

"Why are you here? Where the family? Where's Sammy boy?" asked James Skellington to his bother.

"Sam is in his room crying about how it would be like if Lizzie was here," said Jason. Jason's older and James' younger bother Sam as just lost the love of his life. Lizzie was a human who was pretending to be a witch named Charlie when her and Sam fell in love, but when people found out that she was a human she had to go back home. Sam was waiting for her to come, she promise to come back after she'd graduated high school. Sam had been depressing ever since that day.

"Well its grade," James said annoyed with his younger bother.

"Well he is sad, he really liked her," snapped Jason. A depress male rag doll with a bony arm and hand came walk slowly to them.

"Sammy!" yelled James.

"Hi," he lamented.

"You should be excited, you skipped a grade, and now the smartest of my grade and I'm still stupidest," said James. James was 18 when Sam was 17. "Also you just have to wait one more year before Lizzie comes," James said tying to help he's bother. Sam started to cry. "You know in my special class were read how the grinch stole Christmas," James said trying to change the subject and helping his brother. He wasn't helping Sam cried louder.

"That was her favorite book," he whaled.

"I think Kia is come down form Pumpkin Ville to see this," said Jason. Kia was they're fathers, Jack Skellington, daughter with his high school love Mary.

"When is the family coming soon?" asked James.

"Yeah," Sam cried.

At the Skellington Mansion, Sarah Skellington was getting ready for her brothers' graduation. She didn't know which of the three dresses to wear. Her short cocktail dress that was emerald green that matches her emerald green eye. Or her dark blood red dress that has one strap on her right side, the dress was flowing just like her blood red hair. Or the dress that Lizzie gave her, that was black and orange with puffy black short sleeves with a black belt that compliments the silky orange top, it had clear netting on top of some orange materiel on the bottom with sparkles that would go excellent with her light bleu skin. But as soon as she saw it she put it away because she knew that Sam would start balling his out and that would look bad for her. She had a reputation to keep even he didn't. He was the depress, super smart nerd of the school and James was the opposite. She was so happy that they were graduating.

At that moment Sarah's two other 13 years old twin sibling Jill and Simon and their friend Victor Ghostliness who was a ghost, walked in. Simon was a pale blue rag doll, had red hair, and no eyes. Jill was a skeleton with red hair and a rag doll chest. Jill was in her panties and a under shirt.

"Hey Sarah do you have a dress for me cause I don't have any dresses," said Jill. Jill was a tomboy and she didn't like dress or skirts.

"Wow! You don't have a dress," Sarah said sarcastically. "You can wear this one, the dark emerald green would go good with your pearly white bones," she said as she tossed the dress to her. Jill put on the dress.

"Hey my big sister, do you have a tux?" asked Simon.

"Sy, why would I have a tux? Go see Jamie," Sarah said. Jamie was the nickname she gave James because he hated the name Jimmy or Jim. And Sy was Simon's nickname. She had a nick named for everyone: Jamie James, SammySam, Jilly Jill, SySimon and Jay Jay Jason.

"Jay, him and Sammy are gone," Victor said.

"Oh, dad might have something," she said. They left. Sarah got dress, and then put her make up on. She had her blood red hair already done a high ponytail. She made way down to the living room where her father Jack, mother Sally, grandmother Lucy, older haft sister Kia, Jill, Simon and Victor waited for her. Her father was the Pumpkin king; he was tall pearly white skeleton, her mother a tall (not as tall as Jack) red head, pale blue rag doll, her grandmother was a skeleton with salt and pepper hair and Kia a pale, black haired vampire.

"Honey we don't want to be late for James' big night," said Lucy. Lucy wanted to pretend that Sam wasn't born; he was her worst nightmare, a not scary grandson. But what made it worst was he was in love with a human. She also had a favorite, James.

"Yes grandmamma," Sarah said. "Sy you found a tux," she saw he was wearing one of Jack's older tuxes.

"Yeah," he said then started talking to Victor.

"Let's go," said Jack. There all walked trough the door. It was a couple of minutes before they met up with Sam, James and Jason.

"Grandma!" James yelled and hugged Lucy. Lucy saw that Sam had cried, not a good.

"Hi James so is my boy the scariest," Lucy said in a baby voice.

"Mom he's 18," Jack said.

"But he is still my grandson."

"Hey grandmamma," said Jason.

"Oh hello my little boy," she said then hugged Jason.

"Hey," Said Sam sadly.

"Oh hello my ex- grandson," she said to Sam.

"Mom ex- grandson?" Jack asked. "And you wonder why he's depress."

"Dad its fine," Sam said. He turned and walked in the school.

"Grandmamma, don't be so hard on Sammy," said Kia.

"I'm not hard on him," Lucy said.

Jack was about to say something when Sarah interrupted him, "we should get are seats."

They went and sat down. The ceremony started. They called out all the graduates. When Sam's name was called everyone started talking. He shouldn't be graduating, he was a year younger than everyone else, but he was smarter then everyone. It was boring and hot in the room where they did all their ceremonies. 'Why can't they put some air-condition in this school?" thought Sarah. It was nothing interesting, Sam won the math, science, government/Law, most improved, highest average (99, 6), let's just say he won everything but the scaring award, James won that one, and the none educational prizes and wizardry and witchery prizes. Sam and Sarah left after the awards. They were in Sam's car, that he built himself, it was one of the best cars in the Holiday worlds.

"If this was just my graduation Grandma would have never come," Sam said sadly.

"Sammy don't let her bother you, she's mean. She favors James and Kia," Sarah said.

"I know what The Doctor is getting James," Sam said.

"Really tell me," she said exited.

"It's a surprise and you'll tell him," he said.

"No, I won't promise," she wined.

"You can meet him. The doctor is giving him a slave," Sam said.

"Don't joke around," Sarah said.

"I'm not joking," he said. "Come on you can meet him."

"Him?" she asked.

They arrived at the house and Doctor Finkelstein was there. He was in his wheelchair driving up and down.

"Samuel the graduation is finish?" he asked.

"No we just left early," Sam said.

"Did you think of a name?" the doctor asked.

"No I hoping Sarah could name him," he said.

"Okay come out," the doctor said.

A male rag doll came out. He had a stitch over his right eye, whit skin, grayish bleu eyes and his hair was as black as the night. Sarah thought he look cute and cuddly, like a Teddy Bear. One Big Teddy Bear.

"His name is Teddy," she said.

"Teddy?" he said.

"You don't like it?" she asked.

"No I like it," he smiled.

"Hello Teddy!" yelled Sam.

That's the first chapter.


End file.
